Inductive touch sensor technology may be used as an alternative to capacitive touch sensor technology. Current technology inductive touch sensors comprise a target (surface being touched or pressed), a spacer and an inductance coil. When the target is actuated (e.g., touched) the coil inductance changes value. Detection of this change in the inductance value of the coil indicates actuation of the inductive touch sensor. Manufacturing of an inductive touch panel, comprise a plurality of inductive touch sensors, and requires assembly of a sensor etched and sandwiched on a printed circuit board (PCB), generally at final assembly of a product. The spacer must be placed between the PCB which contains the inductance coils, one for each key or button, and the targets for each key or button. Current manufacturing technologies consist of producing the PCB, the spacer, laminating the spacer to the PCB and then mounting the PCB/Spacer assembly to the target panel. Tight tolerances are required between the target and the inductive coil that will change its inductance value.